


Better than a Pot of Gold

by bellamouse16



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, One curse word, Saint patricks day, a lot of grinding, fluffy with like a sprinkle of smutty, mentions of Sully - Freeform, mentions of geno, mentions of nolan but only by description, sidney crosby is a cop and claude is drunk at the st pattys parade and they make out, some making out, super duper short fic, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Sidney Crosby is a cop and Claude Giroux is drunk at a St. Patrick's Day Parade.





	Better than a Pot of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this video: https://bellamouse16.tumblr.com/post/183527402538/via-barstool-sports  
> and pretty much follows it completely. It’s super short, but uh, enjoy.

 

This was one of Sidney’s least favorite holidays to work on.  It wasn’t that he had anything against St. Patrick’s Day – he just didn’t care for the mass amounts of day drinking that occurred on the holiday.  Every other twenty to thirty-something-year-old used it as an excuse to get drunk at noon and did they ever.  Officer Crosby was waiting for his partner Geno to come back from getting coffee for them to go off to their beat for the day.  They would be patrolling the parade today, basically where all the drunks would gather for at least a few hours.  The only saving grace was it was minutely easier to control the drunks when they were all gathered like this.  Besides, they were all happy drunks for the most part.  Those were the easiest to deal with. 

Geno came back to their patrol car with two coffees in hand.

“Ready to go?”

“Just waiting for you,” Sid replied and started the engine.

They drove down to the parade route and parked at one end of it.  Sergeant Sully had already given out assignments.  Geno and Sid had to walk along the parade route’s first half to make sure people weren’t jumping into the street where the cars and floats would be going down.  Of course, the weather had to be gorgeous today, which only ensured there would be even more of a crowd. 

After about an hour of patrolling, Sid noticed a guy shot gunning a beer while his friends cheered him on.  Sid sighed as he walked over.  While the Sergeant said they could be lax on people being intoxicated outside, drinking from an open container was still a no-go.  All the officers had been given the order to not arrest anyone unless they were truly out of control or disorderly, but Sid would need to give a warning.

“Excuse me, sir…”

“Claude,” the guy interrupted with a wink.

Sid sighed.

“Claude.  I know its St. Patrick’s Day, but there’s still no open containers permitted.”

 Claude tossed the can to one of his friends with greasy shoulder length brown hair and what seemed like a permanent blush across his features. 

“What open container? I don’t know what you’re talking about Officer…” Claude trailed off as he leaned forward to look at Sid’s badge and smiled. “Officer Crosby?”

Sid’s response was cut off as a float blasting music came closer, drowning Sid’s voice out and filling the previously quiet air.  Claude swayed with the music and spun around, pressing his back against Sid’s front. Sid could feel the heat rising from beneath his collar as Claude threw his arms up and grinded his ass against Sid’s crotch.  Sid could quickly feel his resolve slipping. He put his hands on Claude’s hips in the hopes of preventing them from getting any closer but Claude only dipped down, twerking his ass against Sid.  Every thought slipped from Sid’s mind as Claude slid down into a split, bounced a few times, and then popped right back up, not losing a moment to grind against Sid.  Claude leaned his head back against Sid’s shoulder, his brown eyes glittering with specks of green peeking through.  When Claude reached back, his hands grazing Sid’s crotch, well, Sid lost any bit of sanity he had left.

“Fuck it,” Sid muttered.

Claude heard him and gave him a toothy grin.  Claude leaned in, kissing Sid.  Sid heard cheering and laughter erupt around them.  It quickly turned into a messy and heated kiss.  Sid’s hands gripped Claude’s hips tighter. Claude reached up, pulling Sid’s officer hat off his head and spinning around in his arms.  Claude grinned into the kiss while Sid reached up and caressed his cheek. 

“Sid!”

Sid slipped the hat out of Claude’s hand and reluctantly pulled away from Claude.  Claude looked debauched from just those few seconds of kissing.  Sid knew he probably looked quite similar considering how quick his heart was racing.

“Please, no more drinking outside,” Sid said out of breath, glancing over to where Geno was waiting for him.

“Anything for you, Sid,” Claude responded with a wink.

Sid ran off, glancing back once to see Claude beaming after Sid while his friends patted him on the back and cheered him on.  After today, Saint Patrick’s Day might just be Sid’s favorite holiday to work on after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped ya'll enjoyed. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
